


Waking in Dreams

by fizzyblogic (phizzle)



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Angst, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-04
Updated: 2011-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-19 00:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/fizzyblogic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom, Mal and Arthur's relationship, when it was the three of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking in Dreams

The first thing Dom does, sitting on a plane that will take him away from his home and his children, is call Arthur. He looks out at the runway, watches the airport workers moving things around, listens to the other passengers finding their seats as the phone rings once, twice, three and a half times —

He tells Arthur where he's going, how long the flight will take, and that he'll call him when he's there. Then he ends the call, switches his phone off, and closes his eyes.

He sleeps on the flight, fitfully aware of the plane, mostly just sinking into oblivion. He stopped dreaming after limbo.

When the plane lands, he finds his hastily-packed suitcase and takes a taxi to the nearest hotel. He calls Arthur to let him know where he is, only vaguely aware of what he's saying, and then falls asleep again.

It's dark when his eyes open. The sound that woke him comes again, a knock on the door. Hazily, as he gets up, he wonders if he's trying somehow to follow her down.

His brain barely registers that Arthur is on the other side of the door before he's being hugged, very fiercely and very tightly. His arms go around Arthur's back, he buries his face in Arthur's shoulder, and something in him uncoils.

Arthur leads him back over to the bed. "You look terrible."

"Good to see you too," Dom says, and starts to cry.

~

Dom first met Arthur at college. He was a TA, Arthur was an architechture student, and they hit it off immediately. Dom felt bad about thinking he was hot — a five-year age difference isn't all that much, but it _feels_ like it is when the guy you maybe kind of really quite like is twenty years old and you're buying him beer — until the day Arthur kissed him, and Dom decided that age differences don't matter.

Three years later, Dom met Mal, who was two years younger than him, and fell in all-encompassing, yes-this-is-the-one love for the second time in his life. He felt bad about loving two people completely and at the same time — it's supposed to be _the_ One, right? Not the Two — until the day she suggested they take her home and Arthur clutched his tie in the way he only does when he's caught off-guard by arousal. Dom stopped worrying about it after that.

Arthur was his best man when he married Mal. He pulled Dom aside after the ceremony and said, "You don't have to take me on your honeymoon. It's okay, I get it. I'll be here when you're home." Dom was so grateful, so _lucky_ , and he kissed Arthur deeply and soundly.

"We'll be home in two weeks," he murmured, resting their foreheads together.

"I know you will," Arthur breathed, and Dom kissed him again.

After a while, they discussed children; they all wanted a family, they all knew that Mal and Dom connected in a way that Mal and Arthur didn't quite (they were in love, just not that extra little spark of what Dom called a soulmate connection), they all knew that the right way to have kids would be for Dom to be undoubtedly the father. It was Mal who said that Arthur should still be involved, when they tried for kids, so they went carefully and Arthur was only in Dom.

~

Years later, when Mal and Dom are lost in limbo, Dom fights not to forget the feeling of being inside Mal, Arthur inside him, every nerve ending deliciously on fire.


End file.
